If an accident, such as overturn of construction equipment, occurs in a construction spot, an operator breaks a rear glass of a cab to escape from the cab. Conventionally, in order to escape through the rear glass, the operator breaks the rear glass of the cab using a hammer for an emergency escape that is put on a hammer hanger, removes pieces of broken glass, and then escapes through the broken glass window. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a cab 2 and a hammer 1 for an emergency escape put on a side surface of a rear glass of the cab 2 in the related art. However, the hammer 1 for an emergency escape may be lost, and even if the hammer 1 is used, it is not easy to break the rear glass, and this causes difficulty in escaping rapidly. Further, the operator may be injured with the pieces of the rear glass broken by the hammer 1.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a fixing device in the related art that fixes a rear glass 3 of a cab 2 using a seal 5. In the case of fixing the rear glass using the seal 5, a special tool is used to cause large expenses, and an operator is unable to directly replace the rear glass. The reference numeral “4” denotes a decal that indicates an emergency escape.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating a fixing device in the related art that fixes a rear glass 3 of a cab 2 using glue 6. In the case of reattaching the broken rear glass using the glue 6, it takes time to dry the glue 6 that fixes the rear glass, and thus the construction equipment is unable to operate immediately. Particularly, in the winter season or cold weather, it is much more difficult to replace the rear glass.